Forum:English translations of song names
Having just finished the series recently, I went about getting all the songs, and tried my best to translate the titles that weren't already in English, using a mix of translating directly, common translations of the names I've seen, and common sense. My translations are below, but this is intended to be a discussion, not one guy claiming these are all right. ;) Songs (spaced to make it easier to read): Cagayake! Girls = Shine! Girls Tsubasa wo Kudasai = Give Me Wings Fuwa Fuwa Time = Fluffy Time Curry nochi Rice = Curry Then Rice Watashi no Koi wa Hotchkiss = My Love Is A Stapler Fudepen ~Ballpen~ = Brush Pen (Ballpoint Pen) Fuyu no Hi = Winter Days Don't Say "Lazy" Go! Go! Maniac Sakura ga Oka Joshikoura Gakkou Kouka = Sakuragaoka Girls' High School Anthem Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai = Can't Stop My Strawberry Parfait Honey Sweet Tea Time Musunde Hiraite = Close Hands, Open Hands Amefuri = Rainfall Tokimeki Sugar = Heart-Throbbing Sugar Pure Pure Heart Listen!! Utauyo!! Miracle = I'll Sing!! Miracle Gohan wa Okazu = Rice As A Side Dish U & I U & I ~Yuuhi no Kirei Naano Oka de~ = U & I (A Beautiful Sunset) Ichiban Ippai = Full Of Number Ones Unmei♪wa♪Endless! = Fate♪Is♪Endless! Samidare 20 Love = Early-Summer Rain (20 Love) Tenshi ni Furetayo! = Touched By An Angel! No, Thank You! Singing! Ho-Kago Tea Time Happy!? Sorry!! Sweet Bitter Beauty Song Genius...!? Our Magic Kira Kira Days = Sparkling Days Girls In Wonderland Ohayou, Mata Ashita = Good Morning, See You Tomorrow Gīta ni Kubittake = Head Over Heals For Gīta Sunday Siesta Heart Goes Boom!! Hello Little Girl Girly Storm Shissou Stick = Girly Storm Sprint Stick Mezase Happii 100%↑↑↑ = Aim For Happy 100%↑↑↑ Dear My Keys ~Kenban no Mahou~ = Dear My Keys (A Keyboard's Magic) Humming Bird = Hummingbird Jajauma Way To Go = Shrew Way To Go Watashi wa Watashi no Michi o Iku = I'm Walking My Own Road Lovely Sister Love Oui! Aikotoba = Oui! Words Of Love Coolly Hotty Tension Hi!! Prologue Let's Go Oh My Gīta!! Shiawase Hiyori = Happy Perfect Weather Seishun Vibration = Youth Vibration Aozora no Monologue = Blue Sky Monologue Drumming Shining My Life Yuuzora à la carte = Evening Sky À La Carte Diary wa Fortessimo = Fortissimo Diary Yasei no Jounetsu = A Wild Passion Over The Starlight Joyful Todays Uki Uki New! My Way = Exhilarated (New! My Way) Shiny Gems Jump Hidamari Living = Sunny Living Junjou Bomber!! = Pure-Hearted Bomber!! Midnight Superstar☆☆☆ Come With Me!! Feel free to help me get them as accurate as possible :D Alex T Snow (talk) 02:57, April 4, 2013 (UTC) : okay, so all I have to do is to write under it? :D well, I've checked the names and compared them to translations on other pages. They all seem to be legit, but shouldn't we use the japanese names instead of the english ones? Of course, we would put the english translations on the pages, but the titles should go with the original names. I mean, we don't call this anime "Light Music" either! :DNorleon (talk) 09:18, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :: I agree, I think the page names should be whatever the orignal title is, but have the English version in the intro paragraph. We could have the English titles redirect to the page too, like searching for "rice as a side dish" would take you to the "Gohan wa Okazu" page. Alex T Snow (talk) 20:25, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::As long as the names are official and from an official source they're fine. We could always use references as well. Deathmanstratos (talk) 22:16, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::There's no official sources for the translations though, is there? Or did you mean the original names? Alex T Snow (talk) 22:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Now that I see that these are probably the best, we can stick with these, or somehow find something, but these seem pretty good if they are from multiple translations. Deathmanstratos (talk) 22:47, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Updated, now that my collection is complete. :D Alex T Snow (talk) 20:09, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :So we're done? I think we have all of the pages and translations on the pages. Deathmanstratos (talk) 22:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, my list is done, but I want to make sure these are good. Alex T Snow (talk) 00:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, they look good, but we need to make sure before we close this. Deathmanstratos (talk) 03:23, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::The only translation I am unsure about are these two here.Norleon (talk) 14:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Posted to both. :) Alex T Snow (talk) 22:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) And fixed both! ;)Norleon (talk) 08:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC)